Swordplay
Swordplay is the first sport in Wii Sports Resort. It features three minigames, which are Duel, Speed Slice, and Showdown. The viewpoint is from an almost-first person perspective, with the player's Mii semi transparent in front of them, holding their kendo sword. Slicing and blocking with the sword are very dependent on the angle at which they hold the sword, as they will often need to cut in a specific line to defeat their opponent, or rotate the sword to block his attack. In Swordplay, it is very important to slice the right angles and hold the sword correctly for a block. Blocking will unbalance the opponent and give the player the opportunity to counter. When they are blocked, your Mii is still able to block, but you must be fairly quick about it. To make effective strikes, the player should cut along the length of the opponent's blade. The more perpendicular they are to his or her sword, the more likely the player will be blocked. Opponent Miis often move their swords around, so the player must strike quickly. The force with which the player attacks also determines how effective they are. Short, weak cuts may have no effect, precise though they may be. When the opponent is holding his or her sword horizontally, the player'll need to cut that way as well, but they also need to exaggerate the movement somewhat so it is recognized by the Wii. If the player is sure of their angle, quick flicks of the wrist are the best attack, as they are speedy and powerful. Duel Gameplay Duel consists of two fighters dueling each other on a raised platform. The objective is to knock the other fighter off of the ring. The first player to do this twice wins. Controls The player should swing the Wii Remote just as they would a normal sword and their Mii will mimic your actions onscreen. To block, they should hold down the button, then tilt the controller while blocking to change their defensive stance. Tips *The faster you swing your sword, the faster you'll knock an opponent back (provided the strike actually hits, of course). *Don't underestimate the power of blocking! Try to form an "X" with your and your opponent's swords when you block, then immediately attack afterward while they're vulnerable. Stamps Speed Slice Gameplay In Speed Slice, two people compete to slice an object correctly first. The thrower, Matt, who is the sport's champion, tosses two objects of the same type, both marked with an arrow. Whoever slices the object in the direction of the arrow first wins the round. This must be done a total of ten times to win. Controls Swing the Wii Remote just as you would a normal sword and your Mii will mimic your actions onscreen. Tips *Keep your Wii Remote centered before each object drops down. Stamps Showdown Gameplay Showdown features one player battling a horde of sword fighters. As only one challenger faces the player at a time, the minigame is very similar to Duel. In the beginning of the game, there are a total of ten levels. But after the "last" level is completed, another set of ten levels are available, being the same as the original ten but played in reverse and with harder foes. Levels also usually take place at either High Noon, Dusk, or Midnight. Controls The player must swing the Wii Remote just as they would a normal sword and their Mii will mimic your actions onscreen. To block, they should hold down the B button, then tilt the controller while blocking to change their defensive stance. Tips *The key to survival here is to be on the defensive. Attacks will be coming at the player's left and right, especially later on in the level, so they'll need to be a master of blocking. *Try to take out as many enemies as you can with one swing; you may be focusing on the enemy with hearts over his or her head, but you can still attack the others in the group! Unlockable features Reverse Mode Beat the Volcano round to unlock Reverse rounds where you can play all ten original rounds backwards. Levels .]] #Bridge #Lighthouse #Beach #Mountain #Forest #Ruins #Waterfall #Cliffs #Castle #Volcano #Bridge in Reverse #Lighthouse in Reverse #Beach in Reverse #Mountain in Reverse #Forest in Reverse #Ruins in Reverse #Waterfall in Reverse #Cliffs in Reverse #Castle in Reverse #Volcano in Reverse Enemies *'Green': These are the weakest enemies. They wear green armor, as their name suggests, and have only one heart, meaning that they can be killed with only one strike. They are also very slow to attack and usually do not block themselves quickly, waiting a few seconds. *'Gold': These are similar to green enemies in the fact that they have one heart, but these are different. Gold enemies block more often and are quick to attack. *'Red': These are similar to green enemies; they are slow and block often. However, When they do block your swing, they will attack while you are stunned, they have two hearts instead of one, meaning that they have to be hit twice to be defeated. *'Purple': Purple enemies have two hearts, like red ones. However, they are faster and block themselves a lot. There are thin and thick purple enemies, Thin blocks less but attacks more, while thick blocks more but attacks less. *'Black': In the first stages, these rather large enemies appear as the bosses of courses at the end, but as more levels are unlocked, they start appearing in more places, sometimes in the beginning of a course! They can take three hits and are very fast and block themselves often. You may notice gold accents where the white parts of their suit would be in reverse volcano. Stamps Gallery Duel swordplay.jpg|A swordplay duel held in the twilight. SpeedSlice.jpg|Gameplay screenshot of Speed Slice. Swordplay ShowDown.jpg.jpg|A Showdown held at night. Duel.jpg|A duel match in daylight. Speed Slice.jpg|Another Speed Slice match. Showdown.jpg|Showdown on Level Four (mountain). Category:Sports Category:Base sports Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Swordplay Category:Quality articles Category:Wii Sports Resort's sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Minigames